


When Life Imitates Art

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky Deserved Better, Becky Lives, Episode Fix-It: s15e04, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Becky starts a new job as a staff writer for HBO's upcoming adaptation of theSupernaturalbook series.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	When Life Imitates Art

Becky stood in the lobby with a box in her arms, waiting for the elevator. It was her first day as a staff writer for HBO’s upcoming adaptation of the _Supernatural_ book series, and while she was definitely a little nervous, she was also excited.

From what she’d been told during her hiring phone call, the plan going in was to stick largely to the books’ overall narrative structure, but changes would be made in the interest of improved representation. Becky already had a list of proverbial hills she was ready to die on, namely: women characters shouldn’t be killed off for the sole purpose of furthering the boys’ story; Dean should be canonically bisexual; Sam's powers should continue to stay relevant; the boys shouldn’t somehow apparently forget that just saying _cristo_ was actually a really simple and efficient way to spot a demon; and they definitely _should_ continue to try to save demons’ vessels even _after_ the demon-killing blade came into play, because seriously, what the _hell?_

The elevator arrived, and Becky stepped inside, shifting her box to press the correct floor button. 

While the elevator bore her upward, Becky thought back on her time as a member of the _Supernatural_ fandom, which at this point comprised over a decade of her life and counting. Since starting out, she’d written nearly a million words of fanfic on Archive of Our Own and had launched the world’s most successful Etsy shop for unofficial _Supernatural_ merchandise, with her handmade miniatures and maquettes flying off virtual shelves nearly as fast as she could make them. Hell, she’d even met the real Sam and Dean...and, in what was definitely her biggest regret in life, had even tricked Sam into marrying her for a few days. Becky shuddered; God, she’d been in a dark place then. 

_And you recognized it, and you got help, and you’ve made a lot of progress,_ she reminded herself gently, the way her therapist had taught her. _That’s not who you are anymore._

She looked down at her box, which contained, among other things, the maquette she’d made of Harvelle’s Roadhouse and her Team Free Will Funko figurines, and she smiled. Chuck had done his damnedest to write a dark and depressing story with a bitter ending, putting Sam, Dean, Cas, and the rest of the characters through hell. In real life, he’d done even worse, vanishing Becky and her family and nearly destroying the world before the Winchesters had stopped him, this time for good.

And now, it was Becky’s turn to decide what happened next. 

The elevator doors opened with a chime. Becky breathed in, breathed out, and stepped into the hall. 

As she strode toward the door to the office suite, she found herself remembering the last words Chuck had said before he’d vanished her. They’d been horrible in his voice, but she’d since reclaimed them, just like how in the stories she’d written, she’d reclaimed Chuck’s narrative and given it new richness and depth, letting it shine to its full potential while also making it solidly her own:

_I can do anything. I’m a writer._

And she would write this story the way it deserved to be written.


End file.
